


That Special Song

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, dads!Klaine, klaine kiddos are back baby, this really is just tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Growing up, Finn noticed that his dads really, really like this one specific song that’s played during Christmastime. They always end up singing and dancing together whenever it comes on the radio, and Finn learns that they can never be unhappy when hearing this song.He uses that to his advantage sometimes.





	That Special Song

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my Klaine kids! This time, Finn’s a little younger (I imagine him being 4-5-6 in the vignettes), so enjoy some adorable little-kid thoughts!
> 
> A refresher of my Klaine kids:
> 
> 1\. Tracy  
2\. Audrey  
3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins)

Just like food, water, and shelter are basic necessities for every human being, music likely would be added to the Anderson-Hummels‘ list. The house is never devoid of music, whether it’s being sung by someone or being played from a device.

Finn knows his dads have special songs — songs that make them smile bigger than usual, songs that make Papa convince Daddy to dance around the room with him. But for all of his (admittedly young) life, Finn’s noticed this one song that always comes on around Christmastime. Whenever the now-familiar chords start to play over the radio, he knows his dads are going to fall into a well-rehearsed duet.

Finn’s four when he first notices the song. He and his twin brother, Dalton, are busy building the biggest block castle they’ve ever built. They’re building it carefully right next to the Christmas tree — Finn’s always loved the pretty lights.

The house smells so good, but Finn knows he has to be patient, because Daddy and Papa told them that if they wait politely, they can decorate some cookies before going to bed tonight. Christmas cookies are almost the best part of Christmas — getting presents is fun, too!

Big sister Audrey is dancing to the Christmas music that’s been playing all night, and Tracy is helping Daddy and Papa organize the finished cookies into containers. It’s a quiet evening, everyone content and fully in the holiday spirit.

Audrey finishes her dance routine to “Frosty the Snowman” as the song ends, and as soon as the next song starts playing, Finn hears a laugh from the kitchen.

He looks up to see Daddy gesturing to Papa with a spatula, spinning away from him around the kitchen island. “I really can’t stay...”

Papa grins, then pretends to look sad. “But baby, it’s cold outside.”

“I’ve got to go away...”

_Why does Daddy need to go?_ Finn worries for a second, then realizes that _oh, he’s just singing the song. Just like Frosty isn’t real, Daddy’s not leaving._

He watches intently as Papa and Daddy sing the whole song with big smiles, dancing and spinning around the kitchen until it ends. Finn goes back to his blocks then, because ew, they’re kissing.

He doesn’t think much of the song until it comes on again next year, and his dads have the same happy reaction to it, singing the exact same way they did the year before.

It’s then when it hits him — this Christmas song is one of their special songs. A very special song, by the looks of it. His dads always seem to love each other even more after they hear it.

The next year, it’s a hot summer night and, oddly enough, there’s no music playing in the house. Finn was just watching Moana when he overheard his oldest sister, Tracy, tell Audrey not to go ask their dads if they could get ice cream. She said something about them fighting.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Daddy and Papa come downstairs looking very angry, and Papa starts dinner without saying anything. Usually they like to make dinner together, sometimes even letting Finn or one of his siblings help.

Daddy heads for the door, keys in hand. _Maybe he’s going to get ice cream after all!_

“Daddy? Can I come with you?” Finn asks, and Kurt stops with his hand on the doorknob, turning to face his son.

“Sorry, Finn. I’m just running out to get us some bread to go with dinner,” he replies. “I’ll be back soon.”

Daddy never shuts the door that hard. He really must be angry.

“Papa? Why are you and Daddy mad?” Finn’s twin, Dalton, asks innocently.

Blaine sighs. “Grown-up stuff. Don’t worry about it.”

“But you and Daddy love each other!” Dalton protests, looking on the verge of tears. Finn nods, scooting closer to his brother to comfort him.

“You’re right, we do. It’s just that sometimes daddies fight,” Papa explains. “And that’s okay. We still love each other.”

As promised, Daddy comes back soon with bread that smells really good, but he still doesn’t talk to Papa until dinner time. Even then, Finn notices that his dads don’t say much more than general mealtime talk — please pass the salt, etc.

After dinner is over and his daddies still haven’t made up yet, Finn decides to take matters into his own hands.

Finding his Papa’s iPad on the coffee table, Finn opens up google and types in what he can remember from the song. He hopes it’s allowed to be played during the summer.

Sounding it out carefully to himself, he presses each letter slowly. “C...o...l...d...o...u...t...s...i...d...e...”

He thinks really hard about the spelling, trying to remember how Ms. Porter taught him how to spell “outside” when he wanted to write about his favorite summer activities on his last-day-of-kindergarten worksheet.

Finn clicks on the first option that pops up, and he’s immediately redirected to YouTube, and sure enough, familiar notes start echoing out of the iPad. He quickly turns the volume up all the way, looking all-too-proud as he watches his dads’ reactions.

Papa reacts first. Finn sees an involuntary sliver of a smile that immediately disappears when Daddy doesn’t start singing his part, and Daddy just looks so confused.

“Finn, did you —“ Daddy trails off, glancing between him and Papa. “Why?”

Finn just giggles, refusing to tell them anything until they stop fighting.

“It’s like it’s impossible for me to not sing this song,” Papa says, not happy yet, but not mad either.

“God, I know. It’s been hardwired into my brain that I have to sing it every time it comes on,” Daddy replies, smiling just a little. “And it doesn’t have the greatest meaning, either.”

“I know, right?” Papa laughs, finally grinning. “Why’d we have to choose this song as our first duet?”

_Oh._

_That makes sense._

“If I remember correctly, we didn’t choose it, you did.”

“I needed to practice!”

Daddy rolls his eyes, but he’s finally smiling too. “I’ve heard that one before.”

“Was that an invitation?” Papa asks, walking over to where Daddy’s still sitting at the kitchen table. “Because I’ll take what I can get.”

“Stop it, I’m still mad at you,” Daddy remarks, but he doesn’t seem mad at all — he’s laughing and smiling really big as Papa kisses his cheek loudly, pulling him up from the chair and picking up right in time with the song.

“Your eyes are like starlight now...”

Daddy pretends to still look angry, but that all goes away as soon as he starts singing. “...to break the spell...”

“I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.”

Finn watches, victorious, as his dads sing the whole rest of the song together, looking happier than he’s seen them all evening. When the song ends, Finn’s ready to go back to his movie like nothing happened, but his dads stop him before he can do so.

“Why’d you play that song, bud?” Daddy asks, and Finn shrugs.

“That’s your special song! You and Papa were mad, so I played the song that makes you happy.”

“We never told you about that song, did we?” Papa asks.

Finn shakes his head, turning his attention back to the TV. “Nope, I just knew. You sing it every Christmas, and you always kiss after. It’s gross, but you’re happy.”

Blaine stifles a laugh at his entirely disinterested, albeit thoughtful, son. “That’s very sweet, Finn. Do you want to hear why that song is special?”

“After Moana, please.”

Kurt chuckles. “Okay. Maybe it can be a bedtime story tonight.”

In the years following, Finn and the other Anderson-Hummels use the old “Baby it’s Cold Outside” trick when their dads are visibly upset with each other for whatever reason. Kurt and Blaine try not to fight in front of their kids, but when they do, it often results in a day of Christmas carols.

Even if both Kurt and Blaine are too stubborn to cave on its first play through (the longest they’ve gone is just over two hours of repeatedly hearing the song), it will always, eventually, get them to break. They’ll sing together, make up, and finally give their kids a break from grumpy dads and that one specific Christmas song.

And yet, to them, it never gets old.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of the support, as usual!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
